Chris and Piers VS The Gamer
by TheDarknessoftheend
Summary: A fanfic based on the playground Easter Egg in RE6. Both Chris and Piers will embarrass themselves in front of Leon, Helena, Jake, Sherry and Ada, while an unknown and very powerful force controls them and forces both of them to play on the playground. Slight ChrisxPiers and PiersxMera. *WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS*
1. Chapter 1: The Unseen Force

*Chris and Piers were moving through the streets of Langshang, until they reached a playground*

Piers: "Hey, captain, look at this, a playground, looks alot like the one that me and my little brother used to play with back home."

Chris: "You have a brother?"

Piers: "Yes, he's about 15 years old, tomorrow's his birthday, once we finish this I'm gonna give him the best present ever, but enough of this, let's move."

*Piers turns around as he notices that his captain isn't following him and gazes upon a really embarrasing sight, his captain put down his weapon and rided the panda.*

Piers:"Captain! What are you doing, do you even care about the mission anymore or did you drank again?"

Chris:"I haven't drank anything ever since you dragged me off that bar, and I can't seem to control myself."

Piers:"You sure, you haven't drank?"

Chris:"I'm absolutely sure, something is controlling my body and it forces me to play with the panda ride."

Piers: "I can't believe what I'm watching, the legendary Chris Redfield acting like a child, I feel sorry for all the men that died believing in you!"

Chris:"How about you cut the monologue, and drag me off this thing, that will be a nice thing to do?"

Piers:*Sigh* Whatever you say, captain..."

*Piers attempts to drag Chris off the panda ride, but to his surprise, he can't seem to be able to touch him(

Piers: "Huh, what's going on, why can't I touch you?"

Chris:"Now you see what happaens, Piers?

*Chris and Piers suddenly hear a disembodied voice out of nowhere*

Gamer:"Hmm Chris, aren't just cute while riding that little panda?"

Piers:*Points his rifle towards the Sky* "Who are you? Show yourself!"

Gamer:"Easy there, hotshot, I'm not your enemy."

Chris:"That voice, it's like it's everywhere."

Piers: "You better show yourself before I put a bullet in your head!

Gamer:"You know something Piers, there is something I always liked about you, you are serious, you have a strong sense of responsibility, but seriously, you need to chill out."

Piers:"I will show you how I chill out when I find out where you're hiding, so why don't you show yourself and fight like a man?"

Gamer:"I don't have to show myself cause I'm already there my dear."

Piers:"What are you talking about?"

Gamer: "I guided you here, I'm the one who allowed you to even come this far, I have been controlling your every movement since the very beginning."

Piers: "ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!"

*Piers finally snaps and starts shooting everywhere, one shot almost hit Chris*

Chris:"Watch where you aim you fool!"

Piers:"Sorry, captain, but I just had enough of this guy."

Gamer:"I agree, you had enough, how about you chill out and play around a bit?"

Piers:"Oh no you wouldn't DARE!"

Gamer:"Yes I would!"

*The gamer plugs in a second controller and he enables co-op mode, thus taking control of Piers*

Piers:"I...I can't control my body."

Chris:"See that Piers? You are now on the same situation I am now!"

Piers:"No ! #^, captain!

Gamer:"Let's make you slide of a bit."

Piers: "My God, this is so embarrasing, no way I'm telling Mera about it!"

Gamer:"Yes you won't, because I broke you up with that harlot, she just wasn't good enough for you."

Piers:"What?! You can't do this! I proposed to her."

Gamer:"Well, you can't always get what you want."

Chris: "Hey, Piers, you never told me that the two of you were engaged."

Piers:"This is hardly the time to talk about that, and besides I wanted to keep it a surprise for you."

*The gamer, moved Piers on the panda ride along with Chris*

Piers:"So for how long are you gonna continue this stupid game of yours."

Gamer:"For as long as it takes, you two have such a polar relationship and are obssessed with being in the battlefield all the time, what you two are now experiencing is a time out, a chance for both of you to be normal for once"

*The gamer continued to keep forcing Chris and Piers to play on the panda ride for some time*

Piers:"So, captain, tell me, for how long do you think he is gonna be making fools out of ourselves"

Chris:"I suppose until he's satisfied."

Piers:"Perfect this is just what I wanted, I rescue your drunk face off that bar and the next think that happens is that some invisible jerk is making us act like kids."

Chris:"I suppose that you were acting like a kid when you were playing with your little brother."

Piers:"That was different, he was always sad when our parents left for work and I just had to do something to cheer him up, I was like a father figure to him."

Chris:"So tell me, Piers, when did it happen"

Piers:"What happened?"

Chris:"When did you propose to Mera?"

Piers:"I proposed to her during the night when we were going to that School where Dough was, we even had our first kiss and even had..."

Chris:"No, no, no, no, no, don't say it, I know what your talking about."

*The embarrasment continued for a few more hours until a strange woman passed by and to their suprised it was the very same woman responsible for the deaths of Chris' men back at Edonia, but she was wearing a red outfit and carried a crossbow with her*

Chris & Piers: "Ada Wong..."


	2. Chapter 2: The Mockery

*Ada Wong passes through the playground and notices that Chris and Piers are riding the panda*

Chris: "Ada, I should have known that this was one of your schemes, let us go"

Piers: *Notices the crossbow* "Nice weapon you got there, are you planning on finishing us off by shooting us with the virus like you did back in Edonia?"

Ada: "I'm glad you like it, but just to let you know, I have nothing to do with that cheap knock off of me, and trust me, forcing two of the most respected B.S.A.A hunks to play on a playground isn't my hobby at all ."

Chris: "What are you talking about?"

Ada: "Oh, you didn't know? It seems that there are two Adas out there, I'm the real deal."

Piers: "Yeah, and we are the Beauty and the Beast, you can sell those lies elsewhere, Ada."

Chris: "What was that, Piers?"

Piers: "Uh, nothing at all, captain, I just got carried away, he he."

Ada: *Approaches Piers* "My, my, aren't you a handsome young man?"

Piers: "No, no, don't make another step, I'm warning you."

Ada: "In the situation you are right now, I don't think you are in the position to order me around."

*Ada kisses Piers' cheek and his face grows red*

Piers: "HEY, what was that all about?"

Ada: "Nothing can't I give a nice kiss to a handsome man like you?"

Chris: "Hey, Piers, it seems you have a way with the ladies."

Piers: "I do?"

Chris: "Yes, first you and Mera kiss and then have a woohoo time and now the most dangerous woman in the world kisses your cheek."

Piers: "Captain, please, shut up!"

Ada: *laughs* "You guys are just adorable while riding that panda, I think I'm gonna stick around a bit and watch you."

Piers: "Yeah, you better, because once we break free of this, we will be taking you in for bioterrorism!"

Ada: *Sigh* "Looks like that doppelganger did more damage to my reputation than I had anticipated."

*After a few minutes, Jake and Sherry pass through the playground as well and notice Ada watching Chris and Piers riding the panda*

Jake: *Points gun at Ada's head* "That was a nice trashing you gave us back on that snowy area, I it's time I returned you the favor."

Ada: "Hmm and who might you be, if I may ask?"

Jake: "Don't play dumb with me, when you start a conversation and interrupt it intentionally, it is best that you finish it."

Ada: "Looks like that you run into my doppelganger as well."

Jake: "Doppelganger."

Ada: "Yes, apparently Simmons wanted to create a cheap knock off of me and then use it to wreck my reputation."

Jake: "You expect me, to believe that?"

Ada: "You can believe what you want, but I will tell you this, I'm going after that clone of mine as well."

Sherry: "Hey isn't that Chris and his partner there? What are they doing riding that toy panda?"

Chris: "Hey Sherry, looks like you caught us at a bad time."

Jake: *Points at Chris and Piers and laughs* "Hey, jarheads, apart from teaching you to be a bunch of trigger-happy dorks, did they also teach you to play with kiddy stuff?"

Piers: "Grrr, I'm so gonna beat this guy!"

Jake: *Laughs and points at Piers* "Maybe you should put your arms aroung his waist, that way you won't fall off the panda, hahaha"

Sherry: *Glares at Jake*

Jake: "What, can't I have some fun for once."

Sherry: "Jake, that's not nice at all.

Jake: "Well, that guy with the spiky hair wasn't nice to me when we first met him, so I'm giving him a taste of his own medicine."

Piers: "I'll give you a taste of my fist when I get off this thing!"

Jake: "Woa, woa, what's up with the temper tantrum, kid?"

Piers: "You're pissing me off!"

Jake: "I know, that's why I do it."

Ada: "Hmm, that hansome man also has a chip on his shoulder, I like that."

Jake: "Let's go, Sherry, we have better things to do than sit here mocking these clowns."

Piers: "Yeah, you better leave, cause the next time we meet, I will give you the beating of a lifetime!"

Jake: "Whatever..."

Chris: "Piers, do you have something against that guy."

Piers: "Yes, I don't like his face."

Chris: "I will have to admit, it looks familiar somehow."

Ada: "You boys are just too much for me to handle, I'll be going now, I have a doppelganger to deal with and so little time, tatty bye, boys."

*Ada fires her slingshot and flies away*

Chris and Piers: "Get back here! You can't just leave us here!"

*At the same time Leon and Helena, see Ada flying away and pass through the Playground as well, will Leon help his friend Chris, or will he abandon him there?"


End file.
